1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fueling of launch vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically fueling a launch vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the process for launching space vehicles, dangerous hypergolic and cryogenic fuels are loaded into tanks at the launch site. Hypergolics are hazardous due to their toxicity, and cryogenics have extreme temperature and pressure requirements. To prevent spills during fueling, high precision is required for the coupling of fuel lines. Key elements in the fueling of space vehicles are maximizing the safety of the personnel and vehicle as well as decreasing the turnaround time and cost.